


【李振宁X我】我要相信他吗

by danseyinshua



Category: danseyinshua
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua
Kudos: 8





	1. 【李振宁X我】我要相信他吗（上）

01

清晨的阳光有些刺眼。

我揉了揉疲惫的肩膀。手机显示7:30。

昨晚又趴在电脑前睡着了。已经不知道是第几个夜晚了，试图用工作麻痹自己。

镜子里黑眼圈深得吓人，我匆匆地画了个淡妆，出门上班。

“嗡——”

微信消息对话框浮在锁屏上。

今晚有空吗，我们谈一谈。——李深

有空吗？

有空又怎么样，是要跟我提分手吗？

为了那个女人……？

可是……可是那么多年了我们的感情算什么？我又算什么？

我伏在方向盘上忍不住流眼泪。

那张照片又出现在我脑海中。

他趴在那个女人的肩头，亲昵，自然。

他身上那件我送给他的高定西装刺得我心一阵一阵地疼。

像一双手扼住了我的呼吸。

还有什么好谈的，是我瞎了，是我痴心妄想，是我幻想了不该属于我的东西曾经属于我。

“滴——”

后面的车不耐烦地催促着。

绿灯亮了。我擦干眼泪，踩下油门。

就这样吧，我累了。我也想要有自己的生活。

02

“你是不是傻呀！前几天那姓王的律师跟你表白你拒绝得这么干脆，这个小屁孩你怎么就这么答应他了？你图他啥？啊？”

鸣姐用手指重重地点着我的脑门。

“哎哎哎疼……你轻点啦！”

我捂着脑袋到处躲。提到他，他明朗干净的笑容又出现在我脑海里。

我突然回头捂着脑袋冲着鸣姐傻笑。

“我好喜欢他！姐，我好喜欢他呀，怎么办嘛～”

我是真的喜欢这个男孩，从第一眼见到他开始。

我想保护他，我想他好，我看不得他受委屈。

每周五下了班后例行跟朋友们出去浪。一周工作上积累的疲惫在这一刻都烟消云散了。

大学毕业两年了，靠着父母的资助在魔都郊区的郊区买了套一室一厅。

我的工作不算轻松，可是薪水也不高，刚好够我一人在这个让人沉迷又厌倦的城市里生活。

工作总是让人疲惫的，生气，憋屈，业绩常常压得我喘不过气来。

于是我喜欢在一周工作的结束来style酒吧放纵。全身心放空，享受癫狂。

可是我是有原则的人，我是父母的乖乖女（不是），我管得住我自己。我知道适可而止。

即使很多次已经在擦枪走火的边缘了，我依然拒绝了。

嗯，第一次只能给我喜欢的人。这是我的原则。

我每周都来style酒吧，还因为那个男孩。

一个性感boy。

他是酒吧的舞者。根据我的偷偷观察，他每周五晚上都会来这跳舞。

白衬衣，黑领带。性感的眼妆。

我在拥挤疯狂的人群中总是看得流口水。

好帅的男孩，好性感。

每周五，我都会站在最前排看他跳舞。

他跳起舞来像一只慵懒的猫用眼神勾引我。

等等！他刚刚看我了！他看我了！

台上随节奏舞动的人看见我激动的表情邪笑着睨了我一眼。

啊……我的心疯狂跳动。

这就是心动的感觉吗……好幸福哦。

我在他下台前冲我眯起大眼睛咧嘴笑时彻底呆了。

好……好帅哦……他刚刚是在勾引我吗？

等等！他刚刚笑得好可爱！啊啊啊啊啊我疯了！

他的笑，让我冒了一星期粉红泡泡。

这一星期连工作都是让人幸福的。

鸣姐看见我坐在工位上又自己一个人傻笑，忍不住调笑。

“哎呦小姑娘又发春了？还不赶紧找个男朋友解解渴。”

我依旧傻笑着没理她。

其实我根本就没听见她说啥，我脑子里全是酒吧帅哥的明媚笑容。

好想快点到星期五，呜呜呜，我要去见帅哥啊！

03

我又一次站到了最前排。

台上的人用眼睛向台下搜寻着什么。

当他的目光扫到我时，他稍稍松了一口气。

我看见他看我，就羞涩又开心地朝他挥了挥手。

他勾起嘴角笑了。舞蹈性感劲爆。

啊！帅哥记住我了！我激动地随便一把拽过身侧的人的衣服尖叫。

轰鸣的电音吞没了我的声音。被拽的人像看神经病一样白了我一眼，低头理了理被拽歪的衣服。

哎呀！你们都无法理解我的快乐啦～他刚刚认出我了哎！他认出我了！

我的兴奋一直持续到他跳完舞下台。

等我。

他用口型冲我悄悄地说。

嗯？是我眼花了吗？

我扭头冲左右看了看。

他刚刚是在对我说吗？

我激动地不敢确认。

一个身材瘦小的服务生拍了拍我的肩膀，塞给我一张纸条。

来吧台前。

啊！是他！

简单的四个字，写得歪七扭八。

可是在我这个此刻心里直冒粉红泡泡的女人眼里这字潇洒得很。

我忍住内心的激动，佯装淡定，屁颠屁颠地穿过人群向吧台走去。

嗯，千万别表现得像小女生，我要让他觉得我是个性感女郎。

这样的大帅哥一定都喜欢性感女郎的。

他坐在吧台前的高脚凳上，低头把玩着手里的酒杯。

刚刚跳舞穿的白衬衫已经换成了黑色考拉卫衣。

我的心怦怦直跳。

帅哥找我干什么啦，不会是看我貌美如花想轻薄人家吧。

貌美如花是我幻想的。嗯，我现在脑子挺不正常。

我矜着身子走到帅哥身边。

帅哥低头冥思地太认真，没注意到我已经站在他面前了。

“咳咳……”

我依旧矜着清了清嗓子提醒他。

帅哥吓了一下，抬起头看见是我，笑得眯起了大眼睛。

“你来了。”

哎呀妈呀！好可爱的笑！好可爱的男孩！

穿着黑色考拉卫衣的男孩没了刚刚在舞台上的性感慵懒，笑得干净可爱。

大大的眼睛在红红蓝蓝的灯光下闪着亮晶晶的光。

“h……hi，帅哥。”

我紧张地打着招呼，像个傻子。

他噗地一声笑了，冲我招了招手。

“姐姐你坐下，别紧张呀，我们就聊聊天。”

呜呜呜老脸丢光了。这没见过世面的打招呼活像个花痴。

我面上尽量保持微笑，心里早就尴尬地想扇自己两巴掌，矜着坐在了他旁边的高脚凳上。

那一晚，我们聊得很开心。帅哥很温柔。虽然在帅哥温柔的注视下我一直挺紧张的。

他告诉我他叫李振宁。他说希望下次跳舞的时候还能看见我。

04

帅哥想见我哪有不赏脸的道理？我这不就又来了。

我站在第一排等着他上台。

这次他来得有些迟，音乐已经响起，他的身影才出现在台上。

他今天打扮得活脱脱像一个天使。

白色的坠感衬衫，上面缀着羽毛。

看见他的脸我的心揪了一下。

一块白色的纱布遮住了他的右眼。

今天他没有跳舞，而是唱了一首歌。

低沉，沙哑。

我的心情莫名地有些沉重。

表演结束，我按照上次的约定在吧台前等他。内心焦灼。

他有些蹒跚地穿过人群向我走来。看见我眼神急切地看着他，他有些迟疑，眼睛躲开了我。

我走过去拉着他查看他捂着纱布的眼睛。

我早已把见到帅哥的紧张抛到脑后，心里是满满的担心。

“你的眼睛怎么了？怎么走路这个样子了？！”

他看见我担心的眼神，冲我温柔地笑了。

“没事，不小心摔了一下。”

从纱布旁边不小心露出的青紫色皮肤告诉我，他在对我撒谎。

我眼神严肃地看着他的眼睛。

他低下了头，渐渐收起笑容。

他告诉我是被人打的。与朋友发生了口角。

我心疼地看着他。

“都多大的人了怎么还和别人动手？你伤成这样有人照顾吗？”

我根本没意识到连微信都没加过的两人问这样的问题有些唐突。我太担心他了。

他脸红了。低下头摇了摇头。

于是我把他带回了我那一室一厅的小窝。美名其曰，养伤。

喂，我可是真的想帮他养伤才带他回来的。我是真的担心他。

05

在忙碌了一天之后我第一次有了赶紧回家的冲动。

家里可是有个帅哥等着我照顾呢。

我的屋子太小，两张床肯定是放不下的。于是他睡床，我打地铺。

他一开始是坚决不同意的。可是在我滔滔不绝的说教下，他认输了，乖乖地睡了床。

老娘伤筋动骨了吗？跟一个病人抢床睡？！说出去你让我温柔贤惠的人设往哪搁？啊？

我也不知道自己哪来的这股野劲儿冲着帅哥说这话。可是让受伤的帅哥打地铺，坚决不可以！

我照顾伤者还是挺在行的，没几天，帅哥走路稍微利索了点，眼睛的肿也慢慢消下去了。

他这周五没去酒吧跳舞。我也没有去。

我们相处地还算和谐，就是这个大帅哥整天被我嘘寒问暖得常常脸红。

我就是在照顾伤者啊。其他的我啥也没干。

帅哥可真是温柔啊。又可爱。

他会在我忙了一天冲回家给他做饭的时候冲我甜甜地笑。他还会每天晚上睡觉之前轻轻柔柔地对我说晚安。

啊，这真的是那个在台上性感慵懒的小野猫吗。

原来帅哥都是多面的呀。

我沉浸在现在的生活中了。好想照顾他一辈子啊。

一天吃完晚饭后，他对我说明天他该走了。他说谢谢我这几天的照顾，他的伤好得差不多了。

我听了心里好失落。

可是帅哥终归不属于我。

我爽快地点了点头。一定要给帅哥留个好印象呀。

第二天他走了。

临走时他跟我说他是S大的学生，计算机专业。在酒吧跳舞是他的兼职。

我听了傻愣在那。这大帅哥竟然还没毕业？！

06

周五的晚上我又来到style酒吧。

一周没见面了，我很是想念帅哥。

我依旧站在第一排，好让他一眼看到我。

可是本应该在他表演的时候他却没有出现。

我揪住一个服务生问跳舞的那个人为什么今天没来。

服务生告诉我，他听说被人揍得伤得不轻，请假了。

我一听火冒三丈。

顺着他上次临走时给我的出租屋地址，我一路找了过来。

不是我不想微信问清情况，是自从他上次走后我给他发微信就从来没回过，整个人就像消失了一样。

这个出租屋地址还是在他临走时我对他死缠烂打要来的。

美名其曰，有麻烦了方便找他帮忙。

哈，没想到成了有麻烦了我去帮忙。

唉，其实人家帅哥也没有找咱去帮忙呀。还不是咱上赶着跑去帮忙的。

说不定帅哥根本没把咱放心里，有了麻烦也不和咱说。

我就这样一路怀着又生气又着急又担心的心情来到了出租屋门前。

其实我问过他为啥不住学校宿舍。

他跟我说平时打工挺多作息时间不规律，怕影响舍友，所以就一个人搬出来住了。

我当时想到了他经济不宽裕。可是当我看到眼前破破烂烂的出租屋时还是愣住了。

这感觉有几十年历史的破木门怕是连梅雨季节的微风都挡不住吧。

一想到他那灿烂明媚的笑容，我突然心揪得疼，气也消了大半。

我轻轻地敲了敲门。

等了一会，屋里有打翻东西的声音。

门开了一条缝。

李振宁的脸就这样猝不及防地出现在了我面前。

左脸完全肿了起来，右眼角有一条长长的伤口。

他从门缝里看见我显然吃了一惊。

看见他那副惨样，我脸阴了下来。

“开门。”

他乖乖地打开了那扇破木门。

其实我在气头上时那门完全可以被我一脚踢碎。可是我忍住了。

我把李振宁带回了家。

我跟他说明天把房退了，把东西搬到我家。

他张了张嘴想说什么，可是看见我阴沉的脸，就默默把话咽了回去。

07

李振宁的东西很少。

他搬过来之后，家里除了多了个大活人也没看出来有多大变化。

依旧是他睡床，我打地铺。

这次他本来坚决不同意的，在我保证等他伤好了就换过来后，他才乖乖地躺下。

我没有问他为啥被揍成这样。说朋友打的我可不会信了。

但我认为这事关一个男人的尊严。本来他一定就觉得很丢人了。

善解人意的我决定给他留下这个面子。他不说我就不问。

在那天回来的路上，他吞吞吐吐地对阴沉着脸的我说他家里的经济条件没法支持他在这个什么都昂贵的城市读大学，他只能一边打工一边攒学费。

他还说，家里的债也需要他来还。

其实他为啥被揍成这样我心里已经有数了。我不问，是因为我心疼。

我跟他说，学费的事不用他操心。

他不同意让我破费。我让他专心上学，等以后赚了大钱再还。

“好好读书找个好工作，以后也才好还那些债。”

这点工资突然要多供一个人吃饭和上学，我的生活立马变得拮据起来。

但即使这样，我也舍不得让他再出门打工。

他现在是被我照顾的小男孩。他要好好读书的。

于是在现在的工作之外，我又开始找兼职。

李振宁看出来我的拮据，跟我说要去打工，不要我这么辛苦为难。

他的提议被我凶了回去。一想到他在外面不会照顾自己又被打得一身伤我就心疼的不行。

我宁愿自己累点，也不愿意他受委屈。

我也不知道为什么会这样。在这之前我明明也是一个被父母朋友宠爱的小女孩呀。

其实说实话也就累了点，有一个帅哥在家里的快乐却是其他都比不了的。

李振宁知道我工作很辛苦。他就特别乖，特别可爱，特别会逗我开心。

他会坐在我脚边帮我揉一揉腿，还会跟我讲他在学校里遇见的趣事，还会……

等等，这画风怎么有点奇怪，我现在怎么这么像他妈。

可是每当我回家看到他冲我笑得开心乖巧，我的心就又软了。

这点累算什么，看见他好一切都值了。

等等，我怎么又妈了。

李振宁跟我说他以后想成为互联网界大亨。

我知道他成绩很好，又很聪明。

于是我跟他说他可以的。

对，他可以的，我相信他。

他对我非常依赖。

我很难想象这么一个不会照顾自己的人之前是怎么一个人在出租屋里存活下来的。

他总是笑眯眯地对我说老天爷帮他活到现在是为了遇见我。

这句话让我很受用。

我意识到这句话里有着些许暧昧不明的味道。也许是这个原因吧。

李振宁让我叫他深深。

他说这是他的昵称，这么叫他显得亲切。

他还说我一口一个李振宁叫得他总是心惊胆战。

于是我现在一口一个深深叫得可顺嘴了。

“深深，姐姐早饭给你放桌上了，一会起来别忘了吃哦。”

“深深，明天晚上姐姐加班，你饿了自己找点吃的先垫垫。”

“深深……”

自从我叫了他深深，他更粘人了。我好像就是他亲姐一样。

不过我觉得我现在都可以当他亲妈了。

天哪，那个把我迷得神魂颠倒的舞台小妖精去哪里了？救命！

08

其实每当听到他讲学校里的事时，我脑海中总是浮现起那群女生看他的眼神。

这么一个大帅哥搁哪里都会引人注目的，更别提是在大学校园里了。

我知道他在学校是受欢迎的。

他是学校的风云人物。这我也知道。

他成绩很好，领导能力又强……喜欢他的女生一大把一大把的。

所以我时常很酸。

可是我不想在他面前表现出来。我不想让他觉得我是一个容易嫉妒的女人。

但是他的话总是在不经意间就能让我醋意大发。

唉，我又有什么资格醋意大发？他不属于我。他只是住在我家罢了。

他会跟我说一些我不感兴趣的。

“姐姐，今天下午我跟豪哥一起打篮球，就是那个胖胖的哥们，你还记得吗我上次跟你提过，哎呀他太逊了！被我狂虐哈哈哈！”

那得瑟的小样被豪哥碰见了一定又是一顿胖揍。

他还会说一些能引起我强烈的好奇心和嫉妒心的事。

“姐姐，那个专业排名第一的女生今天下课的时候给我塞了一封信”

“你打开看了吗？”

我拉响一级警报。

“没，她人倒挺好的……”

李深仰头灌了一口可乐，嘴角弯起一抹温柔的微笑。

我盯着他醋意大发。这么温柔的笑只能对我啊！

“但我对她没兴趣，我直接塞书包里了。对了姐姐你要看看吗，我去给你拿哦。”

李深坏笑着斜睨了我一脸吃屎的表情。

臭小子！故意看我吃醋！对你有什么好处！

相处久了，这个人吃准了我喜欢他又不好意思表白，成天想着法引我吃醋。

呸！以为长着一张帅脸就可以为所欲为啊！

唉，谁让我宠你呢，呜呜呜，我真是自作自受。

我生气地站起来拿上衣服去洗澡。

关上门。

看见洗漱池上整齐地摆放着的男士洗漱用品，我突然觉得好幸福又好失落。

他不属于我。别瞎想了。

他以后会有光明的前途，他会渐渐忘记我的。不要奢望了。

我这样比他年龄大又平庸的人，他怎么会喜欢。

“哗——”

我把自己完全淋在花洒下，企图冲掉一天辛苦工作的疲惫。

能和他这样相处我已经很快乐了。

好希望时间慢点呀……他就要毕业了……他就快不需要我了……

09

长时间的劳累让我的身体终于垮掉了。

我病得很突然。

他和我都措手不及。

我烧得迷迷糊糊。我看见李深焦急的脸在我眼前晃来晃去，但我听不见他说了什么。

我知道吓到他了。我想安慰他。

“深深别怕……姐姐就是累了……累了……睡一觉就好了……你别怕……“

我渐渐失去了意识。

昏迷前，我强撑着给自己打气。

我不能倒下……深深需要我……我还能工作……

我不要他又回到以前的生活……还要再加上我这个累赘……我不要他再受那些委屈了……他只能是被我宠着的小男孩……

我醒来的时候，李深握着我的手。

他的眼圈哭红了。黑眼袋很重。

我试图冲他咧嘴笑一笑。可是干得开裂的嘴唇疼得我只能干睁着眼安慰他。

“姐姐……你醒了……”

我又听到了轻轻软软的声音。隐隐夹杂着哭腔。

嗯，还好，还是那个干净的男孩。

“你姐醒了你哭啥哭！要不是为了你她能累成这个熊样？”

我虚弱地把头转向另一侧。听到熟悉的声音有些惊喜。

鸣姐叉着腰凶巴巴地数落李深。

我知道鸣姐是心疼我。在这个冷漠的城市，我们一直把对方当亲姐妹。

可是李深现在是我心尖尖上的肉，我舍不得他被数落。

我冲着鸣姐焦急地张了张嘴。

这不怪他……不怪他……都是我自愿的……你别说他了……

声音卡在我的嗓子里怎么也发不出来。

“行了，知道你疼他，都把我这个大活人忘到九霄云外了！有了困难不知道向我开口啊，怎么把自己弄成这样。”

“我自己能……搞定的……不到迫……不得已……不想麻烦人……”

这句话说得我气喘吁吁。鸣姐怕累着我，没有再和我抬杠。

李深握着我的手默默地紧了紧。

我以为他是在安慰我。于是我紧紧地回握。

好温暖，好大。

可是我太虚弱了，很快又睡着了。

10

我在床上躺了半个月。病终于完全好了。

一个星期之前我就想回去工作。李深态度强硬地拦住了我。

他说没有完全恢复之前不准出去工作。

他还说让我安心养病，不用担心钱。

我知道他出去打工了。

可是现在正是他找工作的关键时候。

我又气又担心。

我气自己身体不争气。我担心打工会影响他找工作。

找到一个好工作有多难，我知道。

李深有多优秀，我也知道。

我不想他因此留下遗憾。这是他摆脱现状实现梦想的的最好机会。

可是我没说什么。我知道不养好身体只会让他更分心。

然而我不知道的是，他为了多挣一些钱，都经历了些什么。

TBC


	2. 【李振宁X我】我要相信他吗（下）

11  
我永远忘不了那天晚上，当我拖着疲惫的身体打开家里的门时，一下被搂进了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“宝宝，我被华尔集团录用了。”  
我激动地从他怀里抬起头来捧住他的脸。  
华尔集团是世界著名的互联网集团。也是李深梦寐以求的工作去向。  
我太兴奋了，为他兴奋，为他高兴，也没有注意到他第一次叫了我宝宝。  
他亮晶晶的眸子里溢满温情，深深地看着我的眼睛。  
他把手附在我捧住他脸的手上。  
“以后，让我来照顾你吧……”  
嗯？什么意思？  
我疑惑地瞪大眼睛看着他。  
他微笑着点了一下我的鼻尖，捧住了我的脸。  
“小傻子……你是最好的女孩……”  
我的唇被他轻轻地吻住了。  
我傻了。  
我是在做梦吗？  
我在他怀里挣扎了一下。  
谁来敲我一下。我不是在做梦吧。  
感受到我的挣扎，他吻得更深了。  
他咬了一下我的下唇。  
嘶——  
我吃痛地张开嘴。  
他的舌尖顺势进入。  
刚刚的痛感让我意识到，李深真的向我表白了。  
心怦怦直跳。  
我双臂缠上他的脖子回应他。  
姐毕竟以前也是混酒吧的人，不是什么青涩少女。  
吃干抹净这种事，我在行。  
我们搂抱着跌跌撞撞地走向那间唯一的卧室。  
今晚，不会再有一个人打地铺了。  
我们一起倒在了床上。

我没想到李深的技术那么好。  
虽然我常年混迹于酒吧，但总是在最后时刻刹车这事也是干了不少。  
因此我曾惹毛了不少男人。  
跟李深，我其实是第一次。  
他在床上很野，就像他在舞台上。  
可是他又那么温柔调皮，就像我们相处时。  
这样的他让我欲仙欲死。  
他的唇吻过了我的每一寸皮肤，细细密密。  
湿湿的口水印刺激得我浑身颤栗。  
我的嘴被他亲得发麻。我的乳头被他舔得红肿。  
他把我当他的宝贝，深情柔腻。  
他架着我的双腿，用粗壮的阴茎狠狠撞着我泥泞的花心。  
他用沙哑性感的声音说想听我叫床。  
于是我的呻吟充满了整个房间。被他撞的支离破碎。  
我是他的猎物。今晚终于被吃干抹净。

我的第一次给了我喜欢的人。嗯，我很满意。

我把李深向我告白这件事迫不及待地告诉了鸣姐。  
她没有多吃惊，好像意料之中。  
只是一个劲地说我傻了，说我被下了蛊。  
我是被下了蛊。被他的性感温柔可爱乖巧下了蛊。  
所以我捂着头回头冲鸣姐傻笑。  
“我好喜欢他！姐，我好喜欢他呀，怎么办嘛～”  
12  
李深的工作能力很强。  
他被提拔得很快。  
直接效益是我们的生活改善了许多许多。  
我们卖掉那间小小的一室一厅，买了一套稍微大一点的房子。  
不过还是在郊区的郊区。  
生活才步入正轨，要一步一步来。  
李深向我许诺以后会挣钱买更好的房子给我住。  
我开心地点了点头。  
不是为房子，是为他心里有我。

可是李深工作很忙。  
我知道互联网行业竞争有多激烈。  
像他这样能力强又有野心的新人，是该努力一点。  
每当他搂着我向我道歉时，我总是安慰他。  
你放手去搏吧。我永远在你身后。

我的工作还是不温不火。  
现在不用去兼职了，我又差不多恢复了遇见李深之前的生活。  
只是我不会再去酒吧了。  
家里有个大帅哥养眼，真好。  
家……对，这就是我们的家呀。  
那时，我始终相信李深最终会娶我的。我们会有一个完整的家的。

后来，他对我说他在集团积累了一定的人脉和资源，他要出来单干。  
我始终是支持他的。  
他有这个能力，也有这个野心。  
我知道的。  
可是我感觉离他越来越遥远了。  
他越来越优秀了。  
他在逐渐成为行业里的佼佼者。  
而我依旧只是一个大学毕业五年的拿着普普通通刚够养活自己的薪水的女孩。  
我心里的不安越来越重。

这种不安，在我看到那张照片时终于击败了我。  
13  
我坐在沙发上流泪。客厅里没有开灯。  
明亮的手机屏幕在黑暗中刺人眼睛。  
可是屏幕上的照片直接刺人的心。  
把我的心刺得血淋淋的。  
我感觉呼吸困难。  
他穿着生日那天我送给他的高定西装，在酒店门口，靠在那个女人的肩头。  
亲昵，自然。  
那身西装是我偷偷赞了半年的工资买的。  
我想给他惊喜。我给他的时候可开心了。  
为什么……  
我使劲抽了抽鼻子，打了个哭嗝。我这个傻样一定丑死了。  
我出神地盯着屏幕，一遍一遍细细看着那张照片，想让自己麻痹。  
没用，没用。心越来越疼。  
他醉酒的样子也好帅。  
我盯着那张脸，想象着各种各样的画面。  
在我不知道的地方，究竟都发生了什么……我想象着他们亲昵的样子……  
痛啊！心好痛！  
哈，你这个傻子，你被甩了呀！  
我窝在沙发上抱住自己，放声大哭。  
你这个骗子……骗子……

我打开微信，想看他的解释。  
可是空空如也。  
14  
我一夜没睡。  
他也没有回来。

醉了酒，又有美女相伴，是该好好享受一下。

我第二天顶着肿眼泡出现在鸣姐面前。  
她抱住了我。  
我已经哭不出来。  
想象中的画面一遍又一遍出现在我眼前。我的眼泪早就哭干。我的心也疼得麻痹了。

我拍了拍鸣姐的肩，告诉她我没事。  
我坐到工位，开始工作。  
我不停地工作。一刻不停。  
我一停下，恐怖的画面就出现在我眼前。  
他们的唇贴在一起，呼吸胶着……  
啊啊啊啊！不要！不要！求求不要再出现在我眼前了！求你了……  
我强迫自己一头埋进工作。  
忘了吧……忘了吧。

三天过去了，李深没有出现。  
也没有解释。  
我在等。  
我需要一个解释让我的心死得彻底。

第四天早晨，他给我发了微信。  
今晚有空吗，我们谈一谈。

哈，连解释都不必了吗。  
为什么不直接给我一刀，是要见面一点一点剜出我的心吗？  
这样的事我是不是应该早就心里有数？  
对不起，是我太迟钝了，一直欺骗自己，一直痴心妄想独占你。

我累了……累了……这次是真的累了。  
我按死手机锁屏，把手机扔在一边，踩下了油门。  
就这样吧。我也想要有自己的生活了。  
这些年我的生活里只有你。  
15  
年底，酒会。  
我没想到会在这里见到李深。  
也是，他现在可是精英人物，是各大公司的热门客户。  
我们这个小破公司当然要抱一抱大腿。  
请他，再自然不过。

他今天可真帅啊。西装革履。两个月没见又帅了。  
果然帅哥离了老太婆才能生长得更旺盛。当然，还要有美女的浇灌。  
嗯，挎着他的女人真美，娇滴滴的。鲜红的礼服领口大敞。

我知道他也看见我了。  
我端着酒杯别过眼，朝另一个方向走去。  
两个月了，好不容易心里的痛减轻了点，我不想再勾起痛苦的回忆。

我不喜欢借酒解忧。可是我现在一杯又一杯喝着香槟。  
真奇怪，竟然没有醉。果然是好酒。  
我再次伸向酒瓶的手被握住。  
“不要再喝了，我会心疼。”  
熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音在耳畔响起。  
酒劲突然上头，我脑子一热，没忍住。  
“啪！”  
我回身冲他脸上扇了一巴掌。  
力气有些大，反作用力让我有些站不稳。我晃了晃身子。  
我的腰被轻轻扶住。  
他扶着我的腰。左脸肿了起来。通红。  
真解气啊。  
我仰头看着他，毫不示弱。  
他看着我的眼亮晶晶的，盛满了痛苦和……心疼？  
我晃了晃脑袋，不想让自己出现幻觉。  
喝多了……喝多了……别再骗自己了……  
我突然被一只胳膊搂住，被带着踉踉跄跄地向酒店门口走去。  
干……干什么？放开我！放开我！我不要跟你走了！你这个混蛋！  
我使劲地挣扎，直到被放到副驾驶座上才安静下来。  
我的酒劲被凉风一吹有点醒了。  
我盯着他看。  
“对不起……”  
他坐在驾驶位上低着头，不敢看我。  
哈，对不起？  
对不起，我不接受。  
我头一歪，靠着椅背睡着了。

我不知道自己是怎么回到家的。  
早上一睁眼，头疼欲裂。

昨天酒会上的事渐渐涌入脑海中。  
我赶紧忍着头疼抬起脑袋在房里环视了一圈。没有那人的身影。  
心里有些失落。  
我晃晃悠悠地起床准备找些早饭吃。  
餐桌上一杯还是温热的牛奶进入了我的视线。  
杯子下面压着一张纸。

宝宝：  
好久不见，不知道现在叫你宝宝会不会让你反感。可是你始终是我的宝宝，在我心里。  
这两个月不知道你过得好不好，我每天都在担心，可是又不敢去见你。  
我知道那张照片让你失望、生气、伤心，可是请你相信我，我始终只有你一个人，我一直忠于你。  
我那天想和你谈一谈，是想告诉你，在你生病的那段时间，我去打工了。为了多赚一点，我尝试在一家模特公司做兼职模特。当模特……你知道的。她是主管，她当时对我示好。我当时心中有你，所以拒绝了她，可是她却不肯放过我。在我对你表白之后，我告诉她你是我唯一的爱人。可是她不死心，一直对我纠缠，我因为打工时受到了她的很多照顾，所以一直委婉地拒绝。我承认，这是我的错。我的态度助长了她的欲望。那天，她把我约出来，说想在对我彻底死心之前最后见我一面。我想到她喜欢了一个不能回复真心的人，觉得她可怜，想满足她这个心愿之后，再也不联系了。我太天真了。那天下班之后我去赴约了。我被她下药了。那张照片就是在这时拍的，她故意拍的，她想让你离开我。她的计谋很好，达到了她想要的效果。还好，我的助理一直联系不到我很担心，于是开车来找到我把我接走了。  
我醒了之后知道了这件事又气又急，删除了她的所有联系方式。但是我知道你更生气，我伤了你的心，我不敢面对你。这段时间我每天都在煎熬，我希望你能给我一个解释的机会。  
宝宝，如果你还相信我，就请收好桌上的那把钥匙，那是我对你的承诺，我心里一直只有你，我会在我们的新家等你。如果你觉得我是个混蛋，我辜负了你这些年对我的感情，就请你喝掉这杯热牛奶，然后忘掉我吧，是我对不起你。  
宝宝，不管你的选择是怎样的，我都会一直默默地爱你。  
永远爱你的深深

字还是这么潇洒啊。  
我放下信纸。  
牛奶杯的旁边放着一把崭新的钥匙。

END


End file.
